


Mission Consequences

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Connor wearing Hank's DPD sweater.





	Mission Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Prototype Detective Android gives Local Police Lieutenant a Heart Attack through sheer Cuteness alone.

[](https://ibb.co/nCvkg2J)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments!


End file.
